


What Are You Thinking About, Baby ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Balcony Scene, Balcony/Balconies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happiness/Happy, Happy, Kissing, Lovemaking/Making Love, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning After, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Sunrise/Sunrise, Talking, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve wakes up, & finds Adam on the balcony, watching the sunrise, & he & his lover talk?, What is it about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	What Are You Thinking About, Baby ?:

*Summary: Steve wakes up, & finds Adam on the balcony, watching the sunrise, & he & his lover talk?, What is it about?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett thought it was a dream, when he woke up, but it wasn't, He & his lover, Adam Noshimuri, had made love all night, after they came back from their romantic dinner, & celebrated their engagement. He wished that this time would never end, & he knew that if Adam could change it, It wouldn't end.

 

He put a pair of pajama pants, & went to search for his lover, & found him on the balcony of their room, He looked so relaxed, & hated to disturb him, but he wanted to know why he was up in such an early hour. "Adam, What are you thinking about, Baby ?", Steve asked in a concern voice, He wanted to make sure that his lover was all right, & he would do anything to make that happen.

 

The Handsome Asian gestured him to come over, & embraced him, "I was just had a wonderful dream last night, while we were sleeping, & I woke up from it a couple of hours ago, I was also counting my blessings, & that night of our first date, I never been happier". The Dark-Haired Brunette was so happy, He said this to him, as a response to it.

 

"I am happy too, Babe, I thank God, & Kono for arranging that date, I never thought I was gonna find love again, & I did, I am so happy beyond belief, Thank you for coming into my life, & making me the happiest man", The Five-O Commander said, as they shared a sweet kiss. The need for air overtook, & the couple broke apart, & Adam said this to him.

 

"How about we share a shower, Have breakfast, & get some gifts to bring home for our ohana ?", The Former Seal said with a smile, "I say, "You are on", Let's go". They shared a couple more kisses, & they headed back into the room, & take care of their tasks, & get ready to start the day officially. They can't wait, til they start planning the wedding.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
